The invention relates to a nozzle for the generating of a rotating jet. The use of devices for the production of rotating jets equipping water-jet cleaning machines is well known.
The prior art teaches the production of rotating jets obtained, in many cases, through the use of complicated and thus expensive mechanical solutions. For example, solutions exist which envisage the use of gear mechanisms, set in rotation by small turbines fed by the pressurised fluid itself, which mechanisms in turn set the nozzle in rotation. In other embodiments not having the said motor transmission gear mechanisms, drawbacks emerge which are in some cases due to the presence of eccentric masses in rotation, which require special constructional specifications, in other cases due to the difficulty of realising simple and efficient sealing devices.